Hitode Daihosho
Hitode Daihosho is a tokubetsu jonin-level shinobi from Kirigakure, is the leader of Team 12, and is one of the main supporting characters of the series. As the son of the sixth Mizukage, and the husband to Sumi Ikanohone, leader of Team 13, Hitode feels a massive amount of responsibility towards the well-being of his village and will stop at nothing to defend it. Personality Hitode is a very calm individual who is not easily angered, but who never gives less than his all when it comes to his missions. As the leader of Team 12, the son of the sixth Mizukage, and the husband of Sumi Ikanohone, Hitode has a very strong sense of devotion and is expected to be a very responsible individual, something he takes quite seriously. Despite this, Hitode never passes up the opportunity to go out with his wife or his team and have a few drinks every once in a while. Having been through many emotionally trying times in his life and with many burdens placed on his shoulders, Hitode often believes he is due for a bit of entertainment or relaxation, and readily vocalizes his dissappointment if these personal breaks are interupted for any reason. History Before the start of the series, Hitode was given command of team 12, consisting of Umiushi Hozuki, Suiren Terumi, and Honemaru Hokai, and completed many missions alongside them, and watching their growth from simple genin into the skilled jonin that they are now. Before their graduation into jonin, however, Hitode married his long-time lover, Sumi Ikanohone, the leader for Team 13, effectively establishing a friendly rivalry between the two teams. When the time came to select the jonin team to compete in the 15th National Ninja Games, Hitode stood with quiet pride as he heard that his team and Sumi's were tied for the position, and watched alongside his subordinates as their teammate, Honemaru defeated Fuguki Dokuso in the tiebreaker match. With his team's position officially established, Hitode set off with the rest of Team 12 to Konohagakure for the competition. Abilities 'Ninjutsu-' Being of the Daihosho clan, Hitode has access to and great mastery of their Coral-Release kekkei genkai, which he uses with extreme effectiveness both in and out of battle. As the son of the sixth Mizukage, Hitode has been expected to be a very capable ninja, an expectation which he has yet to dissappoint. Utilizing the Coral-Release, Honemaru varies his attack patterns to more effectively eliminate various opponents, be it by restraining, impaling, or crushing under the massive amounts of coral that he can produce with blinding speed. Hitode's preferred form of combat however, is to make use of a bo staff created from coral. As the Coral-Release techniques are strongest when underwater (especially saltwater), Hitode has trained in many Water-Release techniques that allow him to alter the battlefield to his advantage, and has become a master of underwater combat. He also works very well alongside Sumi Ikanohone, as her skill at Water-Release is greater than his. His most powerful technique, the Coral Palace, creates a massive labyrinth of coral underwater which allows for effective suprise attacks from Hitode, Sumi, and their respective summons. 'Summoning-' Hitode has three personal summons; the Three Unagi Brothers. Able to summon them seperately or in their complete group, the Three Unagis slender and elegant bodies make them masters of underwater surprise attacks alongside Hitode. -Ichi: The oldest of the three brothers, Midori resemble the green moray eel. He is the largest of the three with very strong muscles and has an extremely powerful bite. Despits his bulk, Ichi can very effectively and quick move throughout the water, and can launch impressive surprise attacks when given cover by Hitode's coral. -Ni: The second-born of the Three Unagi Brothers, Ni resembles a slender giant moray, being the longest of the three. Ni uses his long body to wrap up or distract his targets before finishing them off with his sharp teeth. -San: The youngest of the brothers, yet the fastest, San resembles a Zebra moray. Using his striped pattern along with his blinding speed, San is very skilled at confusing his opponent before eliminating them with quick, darting strikes. He can even move at fast enough speeds to create inescapable vortexes in the water. 'Bojutsu-' ''' '''One of Hitode's favorite techniques to employ during a fight is a bo staff created from coral. His skill with the bo is unmatched and he can infuse his water-element chakra with his attacks to increase his range or perform unexpected combos. If his bo staff is ever to break, Hitode can quickly regrow one thanks to his kekkei genkai. Trivia - Hitode's name translates to Starfish, and Daihosho refers to the Great Barrier Reef, further supporting his coral-reef theme. - Hitode is married to Sumi Ikanohone, the leader of Team 13, and their union has brought their two teams together as friendly rivals, a relationship that oftentimes extends to Hitode and Sumi as well. - Hitode' Coral-Release techniques, which he shares with his father, the sixth Mizukage, are often referred to as "Kiri's answer to Konoha's Wood-Release," though the Coral-Release style has not gained the same respect as the Wood-Release style given that it is slightly weaker when in freshwater, and slightly weaker still when used out of water completely. Nonetheless, it is not a kekkei genkai to be taken lightly, and Hitode has very few difficulties when handling enemies outside of water with it. - Hitode has served in Kirigakure's ANBU forces, though he doesn't like to talk about the period of life, implying that some of the mission he was assigned clashed with his own moral values.